


Too Innocent

by Skeren



Series: Thirty Kisses [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 02:32:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5850469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeren/pseuds/Skeren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Envy was watching.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Innocent

**Author's Note:**

> Written May of 2005 for Theme: #4 Our distance and that person.

It wasn’t his fault he was so innocent. The man had been to war, and Ishbal hadn’t stopped him from seeing everything with those too wide brown eyes. If anything, it had deepened the enthusiasm for life, refusing to be drowned under the obvious intricacies of war. 

The man was entirely like him in that. It was part of what drew him in, and he knew it. How could someone deny watching something so innocent when they knew themselves to be little more than a devil, someone who could take any face at will? He thrived on hate, but he didn’t hate this innocent man. 

He’d had chance after chance to kill him… he was just as skilled as the main investigator, and he was aware of that. He just couldn’t bring himself to kill the man. Just like he couldn’t tell anyone about the fact that he was so involved in that side of the military. 

So he did what he could to keep the man out of their affairs. He wanted to approach him, and he was sure if he did in this mood, it would result in some mistake. He couldn’t make mistakes with everything so delicately balanced, not even for his little project…

Of course the other emotion was there. Just like his name, he was envious of the innocence that practically filled the air around the man. But he didn’t hate him. There were two reasons to be envious of someone so deeply. You either loved them, or hated them… and he didn’t hate him.

But he knew, just as surely as he knew that the end of their plans were near, that he wasn’t allowed to feel the other. Not for a human, and certainly not for someone so innocent. He shook his head and straightened up, running his fingers over the glass in some parody of a kiss to the man on the other side. 

Kain Fury would not be his. But that was why he was Envy. He never got what he wanted.


End file.
